This invention relates to tree supported structures and in particular to dwellings fitted about trunks of trees.
Tree houses are often considered to be restricted to use as play areas for children. However they actually have considerable potential as dwellings, particularly for recreational use. Such dwellings can be constructed without any significant harm to the environment as would occur with conventional dwellings built on the ground. These normally necessitate clearing trees. Building dwellings in trees allows the character of a forested area to remain, while permitting human habitation.
There have been earlier attempts to provide easy to construct tree houses or the like. An example is the tree house kit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,902 to Ziegler, Jr.
One factor that has limited widespread usage of tree dwellings is the difficulty in providing means for easily and securely mounting such structures to a tree so that they can bear substantial loads and yet can be mounted in different size trees.
Another problem is that some earlier mounting systems cannot accommodate tree growth without replacement or adjustment.